


Pining

by clamu_hnod



Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Party, Pining, Reader is the CEO, Smoking, club, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamu_hnod/pseuds/clamu_hnod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe pining after musicians isn't the worst thing- they keep you on your toes at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough reader/Halsey works out there. I know for a fact that I'm not the only one madly in love with the woman, but here's my small contribution. Just a quick one shot. Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: clamu-hnod

It was a bad night for you, but you had let your friend drag you out of the house regardless. You were exhausted from work, and you had to wake up early the next morning to meet with your CFO about budgeting among the other departments. But she used every excuse she had, and pulled every favor you owed.

“C’mon,” she wined, holding out the sluttiest dress you owned (more like the only slutty dress you owned- CEO’s weren’t known to walk around in tight skirts with their ass hanging out the back). “Everyone is gonna be there.”

“Elaborate on ‘everyone’.” You muttered, pushing your glasses up your nose as you reviewed all the latest sign ons to your company.

“Well,” she started, dropping your dress and flopping onto your bed, “Sam is gonna be there,” she began ticking names off on her fingers, “Halsey, the boys from 5sos,” your head shot up and you took your glasses off, blushing slightly at her knowing smirk.

“You’re sure?” You asked, coughing nervously. She nodded solemnly, and reached over the end of the bed, holding your dress out to you. You groaned and snatched it out of her hands, cringing at her squeals of delight and fuss over what shoes to wear.

And that’s what brought you here, staring longingly across the bar, watching as Michael and Ashley talked. You admitted to yourself: it was pathetic but you were helplessly in love. You couldn’t help it. The blue hair, the sparkling eyes, the voice of an angel...they would make anyone fall in love in a heartbeat. But it was you and thousands of others.

“You’re staring again.” You friend poked at your side, bringing you back to reality. You looked at her and chuckled nervously. 

“Sorry.” You said, messing with your untouched drink.

“Look, your feelings are obvious. Go over and say something.” She said, downing yet another shot she had ordered.

“No way,” you replied, shaking your head fervently, “I’m not in the mood to get rejected tonight.” You laughed uncomfortably, watching Michael order more drinks for the pair.

“Oh come on. The feelings are totally mutual. We were talking about you yesterday at Calum’s house party, and-”

“You were?! Jesus, that’s so embarrassing.” You groaned, hiding your face in your hands.

“No, it was all good things,” she insisted, placing a hand on your arm, “he totally likes you back.” Your head shot up and you looked at her with a small frown.

“He?” You asked quietly.

“Yeah, Michael. That’s who you were staring at right?” She asked with a cheeky wink. You smiled nervously, and looked back over at the pair. 

“Yeah,” you replied curtly, watching as Michael said something to cause the most musical laugh to leave Ashley’s lips. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut as she gripped her drink with one hand and Michael’s arm in the other. You sighed, and went back to your drink. “He’s the one.” You muttered weakly, downing the rest of your drink before grabbing your bag and telling your friend you were going out for a smoke break.

Two cigarettes later you were leaning up against the brick wall, cursing yourself for downing your drink so quickly as you felt your mind become somewhat fuzzy. Not drunk, just slightly buzzed.

“Got a light?” You turned to see Ashley holding up a cigarette. You nodded quickly and pulled your lighter out of your purse, clicking it as she moved in close to your hand, puffing and exhaling. She leaned back against the wall next to you, and you smiled warmly at the close proximity.

“Not often you find CEO of Capitol Records fraternizing with us lowly musicians.” She joked, nudging your arm. You laughed quietly and shrugged.

“My friend dragged me out. You know Addison?” You asked with a smile. She laughed and nodded, taking another drag from her cigarette.

“I’ve gotten one too many phone calls from her complaining about my inability to send in paperwork.” She chuckled out, her voice husky and smooth. You laughed as well, shifting your weight from foot to foot.

“Yeah, she’s persistent,” you replied, “best HR rep we’ve had in awhile.” You turned, blushing when you saw Ashley watching you intently. 

"She's good at her job, alright." She said, cigarette hanging loosely between her lips. You grinned, eyes flicking from her beautiful brown eyes, to her freckles, to her plump lips. So fucking red and inviting. You felt yourself let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding before making eye contact again, not missing the mischievous glimmer that lay among the golden brown specks.

There wasn’t much distance between the two of you to begin with, but even less so when she carefully plucked her cigarette from her lips and leaned in about halfway, her eyes darting to your lips. A sudden rush of courage swept through you and you pressed your lips against hers. It was chaste and quick, but was quickly followed by more desperate, and deeper kisses.

You were vaguely aware of her dropping her cigarette and your purse falling as you pushed her small frame against the wall, slipping your tongue to meet hers as your hands met her waist immediately. She tasted like gin and cigarettes. A disgusting combination, but one you couldn’t get enough of nevertheless. She was your kryptonite, and her hands grabbing at your hair did nothing to help that fact. You moaned softly and bit her lip, tugging her bottom half closer to your own by her belt loops. She broke the kiss suddenly, breathing heavily and smirking at you.

“I guess I’ll see you Monday.” She whispered in your ear before placing a soft kiss just underneath it.

You let her go, listening as the door opened, music flowing out into the mostly quiet alleyway before disappearing again as the door closed. You smiled to yourself and touched your lips gently before reaching down to pick up your purse and fix your hair. 

Maybe pining after a musician isn’t the worst thing.


End file.
